


[Podfic] you'll be bright (travel safely)

by Carpe_History, whimsicalimages



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coping, Explosions, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Revolution, Team Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalimages/pseuds/whimsicalimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of you'll be bright (travel safely) </p><p>Finn wakes up, figures out something new about an old friend, rescues a baby from an exploding ship, falls into a true kind of love, jumpstarts a pretty important revolution, and learns that you don't have to be in motion to be moving forward. Not in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you'll be bright (travel safely)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you'll be bright (travel safely)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672092) by [whimsicalimages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalimages/pseuds/whimsicalimages). 



This is a podfic of you'll be bright (travel safely). I hope you all enjoy it!! :)

 

 

[you'll be bright (travel safely)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ss863kb2orhigod/you%27ll_be_bright_%28travel_safely%29.mp3)


End file.
